A composite structure, such as a composite honeycomb core, can be conventionally manufactured using a manual process of creating a corrugated pattern in multiple composite layers by pressing mandrels against the composite layers. For example, the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,500 utilizes such a process. The geometry of adjacent composite layers collectively form the cells of the honeycomb core. Such a process is labor intensive which can make the honeycomb core product very expensive. Further, this manufacturing method can result in honeycomb core that is not optimal for various structural implementations.